This invention concerns providing resilient cellular polymers suitable for use in products for absorbing body fluids such as for example, sanitary napkins, catamenial tampons, diapers, bandages, surgical dressings and the like. Such materials, commonly referred to as foams, have already been considered for use in such products and various polymers and processes have been suggested as suitable. For example, newly developed polyurethane foams have been considered as well as polyester foams and cellulose foam.
While, in the main such prior suggested foams have been capable of absorbing body fluids to varying degrees, the properties of these prior materials have fallen short of those preferred for products such as are considered herein. Ideally, for a product such as a diaper, a sanitary napkin or catamenial tampon, a foam material should provide substantial capacity for absorbing body fluids. The foam should be resilient and soft so as to provide user comfort and conform to the body as the user exerts stress on the product when worn. The foam should be able to efficiently carry fluid deposited on its surface into the body of the foam, i.e., the foam should exhibit efficient wicking. Needless to say, the foam should consist solely of biologically acceptable material.
Prior suggested foams have, in one respect or another, fallen short of these ideal properties. For example, cellulose and polyvinyl alcohol foams are stiff and uncomfortable. Polyurethane and polyvinyl chloride foams are soft and resilient and may be modified to be absorbent to a degree, but inherently lack the property of efficient wicking. Accordingly, there is a need for a cellular polymeric material, i.e., a foam, which more closely approaches ideal properties.